


Father Figure

by androgenius



Series: Kink Requests [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Body Worship, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Lactation Kink, Non Consensual, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Priest Kink, Priests, Rape/Non-con References, Roman Catholicism, Somnophilia, Stockholm Syndrome, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Sex, catholic priest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgenius/pseuds/androgenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse is a religious fanatic Catholic priest that abducts Rachel, thinking she's the perfect person to bear the reincarnated messiah. Of course, it's his duty to make sure she gets pregnant, and after she does, he worships her pregnant body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father Figure

_Devout_.

It was the only word that truly came to mind when Father St. James sought to describe the young Rachel Corcoran. An angel, truly, sent from the heavens to shame all those around her who could not live up to her faith and devotion to their lord.

On those days that her mother dressed her too immodestly, the father catching a glimpse of the ideal symbol of her faith hanging between two perfectly budding breasts, he always wished to pull her aside and remind her that she was becoming too beautiful for clothes like these, and that it was in her own best interest to protect herself from hungry eyes unlike his own.

Not a day in church went by when Rachel didn't insist on sitting at the very front of the pews for one of Father Roberts' sermons or one of his, or being first in line for confession, routinely outstripping and shaming the rest of the congregation in her own need for spiritual guidance and support, just further cementing her loyalty to The Lord.

Where Rachel didn't have a father figure, he completely understood-- he, as her connection to God, served as a spiritual male in place of a father beside Shelby.

"There is nothing wrong with filling the holes in your heart, Rachel," he explained one day during confession. "Especially not if you're filling them with God."

She'd taken those words quite seriously, and when Father Roberts informed him that she'd signed up to volunteer at the church in her free time, Father St. James was delighted. At eleven she had already been one of the most actively involved members of the congregation, one of the best singers they had in their choir. And now that she was growing older, Father St. James couldn't help but feel that she was truly following God's chosen path for her, answering a rightful call to womanhood as she took on more and greater responsibilities within their beautiful church.

Perhaps even more importantly, he felt his own connection to God strengthen when speaking with her in confession in private, her small voice nevertheless strong despite her only twelve years as she explained how she'd broken a plate at home on accident, and had felt unbearable guilt until her mother had returned home so that she might explain to her the mishap. What a perfectly innocent and pure young thing she was, so eager to confess even events of her own guilt, requiring truly no penance at all.

Rachel was a gift to this congregation, to him. The way that nothing but kindness shone in her eyes couldn't help but make him wonder-- did any other such child exist? Was he the only one blessed enough to see such a perfect instance of the Lord's creation?

Not that Rachel was truly a child anymore in any sense of the word. She was becoming a woman-- with every passing day her breasts grew larger for the many children she would inevitably birth into the faith, her hips widening as hair began to grow between her legs. It was almost perverse, the way society seemed intent to corrupt the beautiful transformation of a girl's body into that of a woman as a solely sexual thing when it truly was an iteration of motherhood by the act of God, an eager foreshadowing of what was to come. The imagined sight of the swell of her abdomen seemed to haunt his mind's eye with potential-- really, women were hardly taken from the tree of life whence they were ripe for the plucking anymore. Now men waited an extra ten, fifteen years to place the seeds of pregnancy into the longing, waiting wombs of their wives, and wondered why their women became shrews and their children were left wicked.

But Rachel-- sweet, innocent, perfect Rachel... she was ripe for the plucking _now_.

 

&

 

"Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned."

Always first in line, Jesse smiled to himself as Rachel made herself comfortable in the booth beside his.

"It's been three days since my last confession." A beat, her swallow on the other side of the grate an audible one. "... I'm sorry about that. I meant to come yesterday."

A part of him wanted to tell her-- truly-- that her frequent confessions weren't necessary for a girl as pure and devout as her. But at the same time, he couldn't help but want her in here daily as she often preferred to come, listen to the things she had to tell him about her days. The evil gossip she'd overheard and had enjoyed learning about, the ten dollar bill she had discovered in the school library and had kept to herself until the very end of the school day. Things she felt she needed to be punished for, do penance for in the eyes of the Lord.

"You know the confessional is always open to you, Rachel. I am here before and after every Mass should you wish to come."

"I-- I do know that, thank you Father. I... really should have come in sooner. I've had _so_ much on my mind."

"... whatever it is, Rachel, I'm sure the Lord will look on you kindly. You are by far the most repentant and devout member of our parish."

And still, she hesitated.

A part of him knew that she could never have done anything truly reprehensible, Rachel far too good to ever disappoint him to that point. And yet...

And yet, her hesitation did seem to gnaw at his stomach. The thought of someone influencing Rachel, making her anything _but_ the sweet, perfect angel that she was now-- he couldn't live with the thought.

"... a boy at school..." His fist clenched invariably. "... said a lewd thing about me."

Letting out a breath he hadn't been aware he'd been holding, Jesse closed his eyes with some relief as a smile returned to his face. "That is his sin to confess, Rachel. Not yours."

More silence.

"It-- um. It... m-made me feel funny. Between my legs."

Jesse felt the color draining from his face as he swallowed, hard, staring at the screen in disbelief.

"... f-funny?"

"I-- it wasn't like that!" she quickly rushed to reassure him, Jesse wondering if her perfectly rosy cheeks were even rosier from the thought of what she was confessing. "I didn't _do_ anything. It-- it just _tingled_. A-and I've thought about what I've done wrong, and I know how wrong it was for m-my body to do this, and I've been praying a lot to tell God how sorry I am. I know what pain I've put Him through with what I've done. A-and I've been so ashamed of myself and worried about telling you, because I knew how disappointed you'd be in me... b-but I... I want to be honest and repentant so that God forgives me." Then, quietly-- "... and so you'll forgive me, too."

Jesse was quiet for a long moment, his heart in his throat as he considered her urgent plea. If her body was acting against her will-- how could that possibly be her fault? Really, there was only one thing that he _could_ do, the desperate need to save her welling up in his chest.

"... please recite an Act of Contrition," he spoke softly, Rachel pausing for a long moment before intoning in the prayer. It made sense, of course-- usually he provided counsel, asked her how she might avoid the behavior in the future, but not this time.

Finally--

"Oh my God, I am heartily sorry for having offended you, and I detest all my sins because of your just punishment, but most of all because they offend you, my God, who are all good and deserving of my love. I firmly resolve, with the help of your grace, to sin no more and to avoid the near occasions of sin."

No "Our Fathers," no acts of restitution. Of course he felt that Rachel was sincere, but even more so than that, he had plans for her-- greater plans to fashion her forgiveness in the eyes of their Lord and Savior.

"God, the Father of mercies, through the death and resurrection of his Son, has reconciled the world to himself, and sent the Holy Spirit among us for the forgiveness of sins. Through the ministry of the Church, may God grant you pardon and peace. And I absolve you of your sins, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen."

Rachel remained quiet for a moment, Jesse holding his breath for her final _thank you, Father_ before she departed, leaving him to listen to the confessions of the others still waiting after her.

 

&

 

Finishing with confessions hardly meant the end of the day for him tonight, Jesse retreating to the old church's library to pour over old accounts of the Virgin, anything he could get his hands on.

Betrothed to Joseph of Nazareth around the age of twelve to give birth to the savior at the ripe young age of thirteen, Mary had been chosen exclusively by God to bear the young Savior and bring peace to the world, spread the good word of Christianity.

But peace seemed to have left the cold earth, corruption spreading viciously in the wake of a pervasive lack of faith. Rachel's kind was few and far between in their society, and he couldn't think of any way to fix their ailing community's pain without another display of all he held dear in his beliefs, the assumption of the Lord's body into heaven.

Even Jesus' body on the cross couldn't excuse the sins committed by all those around them nowadays. Everywhere the media seemed to cater to sexuality and lust-driven perversity, greed and wrath lauded in public forums of all kinds.

But the political arena of the nation could speak volumes to its people-- could be used as much for _good_ as for evil-- used as the perfect tool, a feeding ground for the faith to spread and remind those around them of the importance of repentance and forgiveness, of the grave consequences of sin and burning in the hellfires down below.

A great speaker, a leader to act as the voice of God-- that's what they needed now. A new savior, to unite the people and bring peace to all.

All he had to wait for was a sign.

 

&

 

Jesse didn't have to wait long-- not that he'd been expecting to.

He'd experienced visits from spirits eager to help him on his religious path routinely throughout his teenage years-- first at the tender young age of fourteen, to warn him from straying too close to the urges the other boys his age were giving into-- then again at the age of eighteen when he'd been deciding on colleges, advising him to go to Divinity School to pursue the career he was in now-- and finally when Rachel Corcoran first started coming to church, with the urging that she'd be protected, as she was a truly special girl.

Jesse hadn't know what it meant back then, but he'd held steadfastly onto his faith, reassured that he'd have his answer sooner than later.

Now, it all made sense, the answers coming to him as he recognized just what he had to do.

It was his job, the angel had informed him, to give way to a new leader, born of the virginal young girl that was soon to start her menses. The blood of monthly womanhood was unpure, a raw reminder of Eve's sin, and only he could ensure that she'd get pregnant in time, before the son of the new world order could be tainted by sin.

All he had to do was keep her virginity intact for the creation, and that he'd inevitably be granted the innocent young girl to keep for himself.

A gift from God for his devotion.

 

&

 

"Rachel," he slowly started one day, catching up to her in one of the gardens as she watered Father Roberts' gardenias, one of the volunteer duties she'd so eagerly taken on, her face splitting into a wide grin at the sight of him.

"Father?"

"... I was wondering if you had yet to consider a life in the church. Your faith is... extraordinary, as you know."

"That's for people far greater than I, Father. I was hoping merely to do a small part and continue on as I have in the choir."

"Yes, of course," his hand came to rest on her shoulder. "Your beloved choir."

He smiled at her for a moment before taking the bronze can from small hands to place on the ground, looking to her expectantly. "Please-- come. I wish to show you something. Perhaps I can yet change your mind."

His most loyal member of the parish, he had no doubt that she would follow him, and he kept his hand at her shoulder as he led her into the large library. The church was old-- old enough that hidden nooks and crannies, private rooms for reading and doing penance remained within its hallowed halls.

Like this one.

"My rooms are just through this private study... a very beautiful area formerly used by the priests in the late 20th century. I believe this used to belong to a Bishop Franklin," he explained, removing two books from the shelf to activate a small switch at the back, "from the written accounts here. Diaries... countless ones."

"You're taking me to your rooms?" Rachel's eyes widened, Jesse laughing out loud as the bookcase swung in to give way to the study, letting them both inside.

"Of course not. I'm showing you," he grinned, easily leading her into the small room and closing the door behind them with the subtle click of the lock. "I'm simply showing you the beauty of the church you had yet to see. The library, the nave, the gardens-- those may all be open to the public, but this... this is special."

"... like me?" her smile widened, looking over her shoulder from her exploration of the room to see him.

"Yes," he laughed softly as he let his hand trail over one of the absurdly tall old Bishop's chairs, the cuffs that remained at the sides to fasten his wrists into, echoing those that went around the ankles and the one around the throat. _Penance._ A truly brutal act for a man as devout and remorseful as he was meant to be. " _Almost_ as special as you."

It was wide-- and oddly so, but what Jesse had discovered in his time in the old study, suffering from insomnia that could hardly be helped by the old documents, scrolls and personal accounts just a room way, was that its back folded backwards until it could be locked into place. The intricate arch-like design at the back of the chair could be removed to form the final legs of the contraption.

"Mortification of the flesh," he muttered softly, making Rachel glance up from one of the books she'd found to explore on the shelf. "The Bishop detailed how he'd kneel at the altar and self-flagellate... or strap himself to this chair, move it out into the center of the room, and ask assistance from one of the other priests. Usually with a whip. The self-control required to continually hurt oneself is, of course, immense. So to ask for assistance is, perhaps, weak, but--" He smiled at her. "Aren't we all weak, in the face of God's love and grace?"

"... weakness can beget... friendship. Forging a better bond among the members of our parish. Even those that feel they have nothing left to learn."

"Yes," his smile widened, his resolve only strengthening that what he was about to do was right, drawing into a small jar he had standing beside the chair to pull out what looked to be a cleaning cloth. "Of course, some of these old antiques require constant maintenance..."

Moving behind her, he reached up to take one of the vases off the shelf as she watched him, but the second she turned back to the book, the vase was forgotten, Jesse grabbing her to press the chloroform-anointed rag against her mouth and nose, holding her small body closely against his until she stopped struggling and screaming.

After all, what was one vase when compared to the birth of the next immortal savior?

 

&

 

When Rachel awoke, the dizzy, tired cloud that seemed to envelop her head seemed to almost wish to drag her back into her sleepy stupor. But all the same, her head was pounding, and she groaned as she tried to shift in her sleep.

But she couldn't.

Her ankles strapped down, her knees had been drawn apart and open to spread her legs widely with a good length of rope, elbows kept shackled at her sides, wrists bound tightly behind her body. Even her forehead had been strapped down to the table, Rachel struggling anew in spite of just how weak she felt when she recognized where she was.

"F-Father-- h-help me--"

The smile on his face was too wide to be genuine as he finally got up to move to her side, gently stroking at her cheek.

"I can't... and I don't wish that I could. This is truly for the good of the world. And I know that you, more than anyone else, will be able to appreciate this kind of sacrifice, Rachel."

"I... don't understand." A beat. "M-my head hurts."

"Chloroform. I did very well in chemistry in school, so you have nothing to worry about. The effects should pass soon enough, but not until... I do what I have to do."

Her ass is just millimeters from the edge of the chair, Father St. James slowly letting his eyes rake over her body.

"Mary was twelve when she conceived, you understand. It was a miracle... and she was still a virgin. Just as you'll be," he slowly continued, Rachel fighting to clear her head enough to understand.

Mary...

Virgin Mary?

"... It's been so long since I gave up the pleasures of a simple... touch. Never-- never that of a woman, or a girl... just my own. But even that... I simply did the laundry more frequently and prayed that God could forgive me my body's transgressions that I could not control. But I didn't touch myself. Now I... can't help but want to."

She was raised to just the right height, the table tilted down _just so_ for her to watch what he was doing as he slowly came up to her to draw a small knife down the front of her shirt to part it open, finding that same holy cross sitting on her chest that he'd so admired back when he'd first caught a glimpse.

"Such beautiful breasts," his smile grew as he let his hands run over the soft flesh as she whimpered, squirming beneath him, fighting to shake her head within her bonds.

"N-no--"

"So pure. So... devoted. That's why this is the only way. It has to be you, Rachel." Trailing his hand over her cheek with a soft, simple caress, Jesse smiled, finally lifting up her skirt to slice through the fabric of her underwear-- white, plain cotton-- once, twice.

"P-please, Father--"

"Ah," he breathed slowly, letting his finger draw over her almost bare folds, letting the discarded fabric fall to the floor beside him. "But you are wet, aren't you? You can't help that your body wants this."

"Father--" she whimpered more desperately, her hips bucking up against his hand as he slowly let a finger press inside of her, just barely, his whole body seeming to have risen in temperature.

"Yes-- you understand; of course you do. This is the only way-- you must give birth to the Messiah. The sweet, young, virginal angel that you are... why wouldn't it be you? It's the only way to keep you pure, mine--"

"Oh-- n-no--"

Quickly drawing his hand away, Father St. James felt his breath quicken, slowly drawing his fingers into his mouth to taste her with a soft groan.

"I... understand that orgasm is conducive to pregnancy... not that I doubt the words of the angels that have spoken to me to tell me about how truly important you are, but I'd hate to take any risks..." Letting his fingers draw back up to her baby clit only to find it engorged and swollen, Jesse groaned as he quickly started letting the pads of his forefingers run over the small nub to frantic whimpers and pleas from Rachel as her eyes rolled back at the feeling. If only this contraption had let him spread her legs further, but as it was...

"O-oh-- _ahh_ \-- oh no-- p- _please_!"

"This is for the selfless good of all, Rachel, I'm sure you must understand," his hand sped up with a groan as he fought to ignore his tented pants, the strain on the inside of his zipper. His seed was sacred, special-- it couldn't be wasted on mere masturbation. He was there for more important things, to put in place the almighty son of God into her womb, groaning as he watched her pussy convulse under his hand's ministrations.

"Please!" she finally screamed, Jesse refusing to let up as he moved his mouth down to replace his fingers to suckle on the sweet bud, needing to taste her as desperately as he daily wished to taste the flesh and blood of Jesus Christ, taking her in as his own Holy Sacrament as she screamed out her orgasm, Jesse eagerly drinking her down as she squirted into his mouth.

Not a drop wasted, Rachel panting weakly as she whimpered in clear exhaustion.

Her body was still weak, just as he'd hoped, just pliable enough that he could do anything with her. If he wished to, the chemical could make her forget as much as it could kill her-- but that would be letting her back out among those that could corrupt her, dirty her perfect, innocent body.

"It has to happen now," he explained softly, reaching up to gently touch on her face. "You must take him into your body as a rite to womanhood. I can't allow you to be dirtied by Eve's filthy monthly sin. It's only a matter of time..."

Pressing a thumb into her entrance, he gingerly felt inside of her to find her hymen with a darkened smile, almost entirely intact still. _Perfect_.

"My sweet angel... you will bleed after birthing the savior. And I will gladly rid you of your maidenhood then. But until that time..."

He'd have barely an inch to press inside of her, but it would have to be enough, Rachel starting to struggle a bit again even after her orgasm had left her weaker than before.

As long as he kept her here, carefully drugged-- something safe for the child, chloroform was far too dangerous in the long-run-- he could keep her safe until the nine months were over. Father Roberts and the nuns never came back here, Jesse insisting to clean his own living space as the others had always found the study room to be too dark and macabre to their liking.

Just as well. No one would ever suspect him in his abduction of his precious Rachel, his hand moving to caress slowly at the side of her breast.

"I cannot wait to see your breasts grow... nourishment for God's new son and all the other children of mine I'm sure you'll gratefully bear once you simply recognize what all I am sacrificing here just to be with you... just think-- you'll finally have your wish. There will be no one more special but you and the child."

Drawing back from her front, Jesse finally moved to draw up his cassock, carefully unbuttoning the bottom half of his clerical garment to open his belt and unzip his fly, Rachel squirming on the table as she whimpered.

"Don't be afraid, my child," Jesse smiled, cupping her sweet face. "I will care for you. The child will have to grow, and I will do my best to feed you myself every day. Like a proper Father."

He was already painfully hard, and he stroked his dick once, twice, three times as Rachel peered down at him in abject horror before lining himself up at her entrance with a groan. How he wanted to press inside of her-- but not yet.

"P-please," she whimpered, Jesse quickly shushing her.

"It won't hurt. I'll only be inserting the tip to keep your virginity intact. You have nothing to fear."

Continuing to squirm, Jesse couldn't help but press his hand down at her front to keep her in place as he stroked himself one more time before pressing into her-- more, more-- until he hit resistance, groaning out loud as his hand continued on the rest of his shaft, his other hand moving to her clit.

Self-control.

"Ah--"

"Relax," he moaned, closing his eyes as his hand sped up, his head falling back. "One more moment--"

It had been over twenty years for the young priest since he'd last touched himself, since he'd last dared to sin with such gravity, but here he'd had permission, Rachel's cry like a blissful declaration of victory to him-- his throbbing cock pulsing his seed eagerly inside of her virginal pussy as she shook with her own orgasm, the telltale sign of the truth.

Milking him of his seed like this, clenching around the tip of his cock, he knew there was no way she wouldn't get pregnant, Jesse finally pulling free of her as he smiled down at Rachel, her lips parted as she gazed up at him under heavily lidded eyes.

"So beautiful," he muttered softly, reaching down to smear some of his seed across her folds-- up over her baby clit, eagerly letting it mix in with her cunt juice. "So beautiful."

 

&

 

The missing person notice on the pinboard in the front of the church's entrance hall seemed to smile at him whenever he walked past, through the aisles and the library, back to his rooms.

After all, she wasn't missing.

Jesse had been notoriously bad at eating with the others in the rectory, if only because his rooms were within the church itself, and one of the nuns had finally simply taken to bringing him his food to the library, leaving the trays in front of the door so he wouldn't keep forgetting to eat, fasting when he didn't mean to.

This was perfect now, Jesse eagerly sharing his food-- always served too much in the past-- with his sweet pregnant Rachel.

Slipping into the room to find her still on the couch, Jesse smiled, locking the door behind him.

She looked so beautiful pregnant like this, almost to bursting, well over nine months along now. It was just a matter of time, Jesse reaching out to gently caress the front of her belly before returning his hand to touch on her cheek to draw her attention.

"My sweet Rachel... hopefully your time without me was not too long? I did bring us dinner to share."

"Mm," she muttered softly, leaning into him with a smile. "Yes, please. I missed you..."

"I missed you, too," he smiled a bit wider, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. "Come-- dinner shouldn't wait."

Getting up to grab the tray to set down beside him, he eagerly gathered up the glass of water, tucking her hair behind her ear as he guided it to Rachel's lips, tipping it for her to drink. "... that's right, just like that." Waiting until she'd finished swallowing, he set it back down, letting his hand draw through her hair. "Your breasts... how are they?"

"Sore," she nodded slowly, Jesse's hands eagerly running over the large, swollen baby tits, so eager to feed a child now that she'd begun leaking through her shirts, leaving Jesse to bend down and suckle some of the milk from them as he eagerly massaged the still-growing buds.

"So beautiful," he muttered again as he massaged her through the thin shirt that left little to the imagination, the cross between her proud breasts on full display as she squirmed a bit in response to his touch, a whimper leaving her.

"Shh," he gently chide, shaking his head. "Not just yet... baby will have her Father's special milk soon enough," he promised her eagerly, Rachel nodding as he paused in his exploration of her body to take up the bowl of soup, eagerly spooning some up to draw to her lips. "Come... eat. That's a good girl. We want our baby to grow nice and strong, don't we?"

"Mmhmm," she agreed with a soft smile, continuing to let him feed her spoonful after spoonful before he set the soup aside and trailed his hand down to her belly, drawing up her shirt to start caressing at the skin of her distended abdomen.

He couldn't help himself.

Moving to kneel on the ground before her, Jesse eagerly drew down her panties and spread her legs, taking one sore, sensitive nipple to draw into his mouth to suckle, his hand moving to restrain her wrists behind her back.

 _Habit_.

His baby needed to be sated so often, so willing she'd become, so demanding. And yet... sometimes, for her own good.

"I-it hurts--" she whimpered with a soft moan, Jesse biting down gently at the soft rosy bud at her breast to make her squeal, bringing his free hand to greedily touch on her abdomen.

"Mm," he groaned, his cock already aching for her again as he took her other nipple into his mouth to draw out her milk as he eagerly let his fingers play at her clit, so large and swollen from all the stimulation she needed on a daily basis.

No matter, he was more than eager to give it to her, finally kissing his way down her front, over her swollen belly as he carefully pressed the pad of his thumb inside of her.

"Mm... any more, and I could feel it. Feel our child," he muttered against her skin, resting his forehead against the bump as Rachel whimpered again, squirming helplessly to beg for more until he inevitably gave in.

Roughly pinching her clit to make her come, Jesse groaned as he eagerly drew his cock out of his pants, having long discarded his cassock upon entry, stroking it up and down her folds to press against her swollen baby clit.

"Ah--"

Still restraining her wrists, Jesse kept teasing her at her entrance, watching the look on her face as she seemed to only teeter on the verge of orgasm, before finally pressing inside of her-- just barely, as always-- to send her over the edge, stroking himself to completion, spilling into her eager and waiting pussy.

With her hymen still so fully intact, his seed could stay in for days, only trickling out slowly whenever she went to use the bathroom or he asked her to force it out so that he could eat the taste of the two of them together, lapping all of her up if he didn't rather scoop some of it up to feed to her instead.

His baby required all the nourishment she could get-- as well as their child.

Bending down to suckle at her clit, he eagerly lapped at her core to draw out some of his seed from her-- at first he'd been reluctant to fuck her like this again-- but the fear of not conceiving with her from the first time was too great, and she was simply so eager, so pliable on the medication... until she didn't need it any longer, of course, just wanting him and his cock of her own accord.

He'd loved that switched in her-- just not enough to keep her slightly sedated, loving the feel of her so weak and willing in his arms far too much.

Gently scraping his teeth against her swollen clit, Rachel finally squirted into his mouth with a cry of her own orgasm, a soft, triumphant laugh leaving him as he pulled back, being careful to keep the rest of his come lodged inside of her.

"So beautiful," he muttered again, getting up to draw the syringe into the small bottle containing the light sedative. "So beautiful."


End file.
